


This is my life now

by panic_at_the_everywhere_100



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Insecure Logic | Logan Sanders, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panic_at_the_everywhere_100/pseuds/panic_at_the_everywhere_100
Summary: Something happens and Logan gets sent into depression





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is not real. right?

The sides were in the main room watching all the Disney movies they could at 1:00am.

virgil had fallen asleep on Roman’s shoulder and roman had fallen asleep to, Patton was Practically glowing with happiness.

while Logan was reading a book not paying attention until Remus appears screaming, every except Logan jumped at the sound.

”Remus please keep it down” logan asked While covering his ears from the sudden loud noise.

”oh stop being a party pooper nerdy wolverine” Remus said grinning suspiciously.

”how can I be a party pooper I don’t....”Logan said but being cut of by roman saying,

“ew logan no that is not what he means just because you can’t feel emotion or understand slang doesn’t mean you can say that”

roman said with a look of disgust on us face knowing what logan was going to say if he didn’t stop him.

”oh ok of you didn’t want me here you could of just said so” logan said while sinking out.

when Logan got to his room he starts to cry he feels so awful and like he wanted to die.

he went into his bathroom and looked for anything sharp he could find he found a razor.

he had and started cutting, all that was going through his mind was horrible thoughts.

when he was done cutting he cleaned up his arms so they couldn’t tell anything was wrong, he put on one of his long sleeved shirts to cover up his scars.

the only problem is he never puts on long sleeve shirts so someone was going to notice eventually.

only it’s not who he expected.


	2. Suspicious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People get suspicious

Once Logan had cleaned up the mess he made he bandaged himself so he doesn’t bleed out more.

when he finishes he checks the time and sees it 5 pm and leaves his room for dinner.

he walks into the kitchen and no one even noticed him or so he thought until he gets jumped from behind by Remus.

”nerdy wolverine there you are”” Remus says while holding Logan down.

”please get of me Remus I have to eat” logan says a little annoyed.

”not until you tell my why you are wearing long sleeves you never were them”

”I-i wanted a change that’s all” logan tried to lie.

it didn’t work as Remus had seen deceit show up in the shadows.

he got of but told logan so they were away from the others “follow me nerdy wolverine” 

“fine” said logan knowing he couldn’t get away from this.

he and Remus when t into Logan’s room away from the others so they couldn’t here the conversation.

”ok nerdy wolverine tell me what is wrong NOW!”

what will happen next you decide should he tell Remus a lie, a half truth, the full truth or something else 


	3. It's the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tries to get out of this with out being caught but it seems to be hard when remus is really set on finding out what's wrong

"I just accidentally cut myself in the shower that's all so I hid it so people wouldn't ask me what is wrong like you are doing now" He said Looking at him 

Remus looks at him obviously not trusting him yet "if that was just it why did you not tell me before and just say it was nothing because it was clearly something"

Logan was trying to think of an excuse "well I-i just didn't want anyone to worry about me as I'm fine" He said looking at him messing with his sleeves

Remus didn't believe him but decided to just let it go for now and ask janus about it later to see if he was saying any sort of lie in what he had just said "alright then" 

Remus had now sunk out and Logan was happy he didn't find out he fought this was over about him worrying but he was wrong 

About a day later something happens and something bad happens and Logan gets to upset that he cuts again while in the shower 

Remus was still very worried about Logan at the moment he knew that logan had to be hiding something but what? 

What do you think with happen next? 


End file.
